O Portão
by Saori2
Summary: “Eu voltei! Agora pra ficar. Porque aqui é meu lugar. Sem saber depois de tanto tempo se havia alguém a minha espera” Sasuke retorna.


**Msica:** O Portão, dos Titãs cover de Roberto Carlos (Eca!)

**Avisos:** sem casal; spoilers para a segunda fase do mangá. Você foi avisada / avisado !!!!!

Eles tem 26 anos nessa história, não que realmente importe a idade deles.

**Disclaimer:** Nem "Naruto" nem a música "O Portão" me pertencem.

**O Portão**

O dia amanhecia, estrelas ainda coloriam o céu, mas o sol se levantava implacável. Havia andado milhas e milhas até chegar ali, em frente daquele antigo portal. Fora preciso reunir toda sua coragem e ainda assim sentia uma vontade desesperada de fugir, mas isso ele já fizera antes, e Sasuke Uchiha não era covarde, por isso apenas seu orgulho matinha seus pés firmes no solo ao invés de partir outra vez. Ajeitou a espada nas costas e caminhou direto para aqueles portões que resguardavam seu passado e futuro.

_**Eu cheguei em frente ao portão  
Meu cachorro me sorriu latindo  
Minhas malas coloquei no chão  
Eu voltei!...**_

As ruas permaneciam as mesmas, as lojas, as pessoas, parecia que o tempo havia parado desde sua sangrenta fuga. Talvez estivesse exagerando mas não podia evitar aquela impressão; esperava encontrar mudanças significativas. Será que ao menos as pessoas haviam mudado? Kakashi ainda sofria de atraso crônico? Sakura ainda era uma garotinha inútil, apesar dos anos? E....Naruto?

Sasuke podia dizer que mudara, cumprira sua vingança e tivera o corpo do irmão sem vida aos seus pés. Descobrira verdades amargas sobre seu Clã, seu irmão e Konoha, caminhara em trevas e mesmo que ninguém acreditasse que um dia sairia de lá, Naruto nunca desistira dele. Pois desistir nunca fez parte do modo de ser do jinchuuriki.

**_Tudo estava igual  
Como era antes  
Quase nada se modificou  
Acho que só eu mesmo mudei  
E voltei!..._**

Será que o loiro ainda morava no mesmo apartamento? Estaria em Konoha ou algo importante o levara para outras Vilas, outros ares? Justo agora que decidira retornar _ele_ não estaria lá para recebe-lo. Só podia ser karma.......

Porém nada iria impedi-lo de ficar; ali era o único lugar que conhecia como lar, nesses anos vagueando por aí, compreendera isso.

Ser um ninja tão habilidoso tem suas vantagens, Sasuke pensou enquanto evitava ser visto pelos morados da Folha, seria tão problemático pessoas apontando espantadas para ele, e os comentários "sussurrados" que poderia ouvir. Não ele não queria atenção queria que seu reencontro com Naruto fosse discreto, apenas deles. Sasuke estava dispensando curiosos e testemunhas.

Ficou espantado por seus pés ainda conhecerem o trajeto até a casa do loiro sem que sua mente os guiasse, tantos anos passados e ele poderia encontrar de olhos vendados o lugar.

**_Eu voltei!  
Agora prá ficar  
Porque aqui!  
Aqui é meu lugar  
Eu voltei pr'as coisas  
Que eu deixei  
Eu voltei!..._**

Abriu a porta do apartamento vagarosamente, como se temesse ser atacado e a bem da verdade deveria esperar um ataque, vez que estava _invadindo_ o local, mas francamente aquela era uma Vila Ninja, Naruto precisava de uma segurança maior além de uma tranca!

O lugar estava limpo e organizado.

_Será que Naruto ainda mora aqui?

**_Fui abrindo a porta devagar  
Mas deixei a luz  
Entrar primeiro  
Todo meu passado iluminei  
E entrei!..._**

Prestou atenção aos detalhes e então viu algo que respondeu suas perguntas: a foto da antiga equipe 7 ao lado da cama. Sentiu seu coração apertar vendo aquela imagem, quebrara Naruto tantas vezes que não sabia se tinha direito de voltar, embora nada pudesse faze-lo ir embora outra vez _ a não ser o próprio loiro.

Quando decidira que era hora de regressar deixara Taka para trás, ou melhor o que sobrara dela: primeiramente Juugo matara Karin numa de suas crises, depois disso se isolara novamente do mundo não mais confiando em Sasuke para garantir que não se descontrolaria. Suigetsu seguira seu caminho em busca das espadas dos "Sete Espadachins" da Vila Oculta Da Névoa.

**_Meu retrato ainda na parede  
Meio amarelado pelo tempo  
Como a perguntar  
Por onde andei?  
E eu falei!..._**

Tão perdido em lembranças que estava, não ouviu nem sentiu alguém se aproximar.

_O que está fazendo aqui?

_Poderia perguntar o mesmo para você, não Kakashi?

Se virou e encontrou seu antigo sensei a alguns passos de distância, próximo demais para um ataque. Kakashi estava visivelmente mais velho, não usava mais o colete verde e a gola da blusa deixava mais pele a mostra, a máscara continuava lá e ainda cobria seu olho de sharingan com a bandana.

O ninja mais velho deu de ombros.

_Se não pretende ficar sugiro que saia, antes que _ele_ te veja.

A voz parecia casual mas o olho treinado de Sasuke notou que Hatake permanecia em guarda. O homem colocou alguns pergaminhos numa prateleira do outro lado do aposento.

_Leve-me até ele.

Kakashi estudou-o por vários segundos, finalmente pareceu se convencer de algo, pois relaxou.

_Não. _tirou um de seus amados livros pornô do bolso.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam, Sasuke pensou irritado.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo nenhum deles cedendo.

_Agora me responda: o que está fazendo aqui? _ outra vez a postura de ninja letal.

Ora por que voltara? Não era essa a intenção de todas aquelas buscas, reencontros frustrados e ameaças de morte entre eles: tudo isso para ele voltar.

Agora estava lá para ficar, seus dias de correr pelo mundo estavam terminados, podia retornar para o único lugar que chamava de lar, e finalmente deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente.

Mas Sasuke não disse nada disso. Apenas cruzou os braços e fitou Kakashi com extrema irritação.

_O que quer ouvir, "por favor"?

Kakashi riu.

_Sasuke.......

Era a primeira vez que o outro dizia seu nome desde que se reencontraram.

_Fala logo, droga!

_Eu apenas ia dizer "me siga", mas agora vou querer ouvir aquele "por favor Kakashi-sensei".

O espantalho sorriu malévolo por trás da máscara.

_**Onde andei!  
Não deu para ficar  
Porque aqui!  
Aqui é meu lugar  
Eu voltei!  
Pr'as coisas que eu deixei  
Eu voltei!...**_

Pouco tempo depois Sasuke, ao lado do demônio em pessoa, ops, de seu antigo mestre estavam parados do lado de fora da sala do Hokage.

"Então os boatos eram verdadeiros". Se tivesse olhado para a Montanha com os rostos dos Hokages cravados, já saberia disso.

Àquela hora da manhã os corredores estavam relativamente vazios, mas tinha muita agitação por parte de quem estava lá, algumas pessoas não lhe olhavam duas vezes somente após um grito excitado de "Sasuke Uchiha" preencher o ar é que todos pararam para lhe olhar. E logo estavam murmurando entre si e descaradamente apontando para ele. Francamente parecia que voltara aos 12 anos com as menininhas lho perseguindo, embora desta vez o motivo fosse diferente.

_Podem entrar agora.

Iruka ainda estava vivo como podia notar, o cabelo permeado por fios brancos. Olhou para Sasuke como se fosse a coisa mais asquerosa do mundo, bom Iruka era como um irmão mais velho para Naruto, era fácil compreender porque o chuunin parecia tão infeliz em vê-lo: o cara que ameaçara a vida de Naruto mais vezes que a extinta Akatsuki.

Subitamente sentiu-se inseguro em adentrar o aposento, em confrontar aqueles olhos azuis que tornavam o céu pálido em comparação.

_**Sem saber depois de tanto tempo  
Se havia alguém a minha espera  
Passos indecisos caminhei  
E parei!...**_

Mal adentrou a sala e a única coisa que viu foi um dourado e azul a lhe engolfar em braços fortes e reconfortantes. Estava em casa.

_Sasuke.

Toda a emoção naquele nome sussurrado em seu próprio ouvido foi o bastante para eliminar o peso daqueles ombros cansados de fugir; engraçado, Sasuke nunca percebera tão nitidamente como os seus atos haviam pesado em sua alma. Não se sentia bem assim desde......é, muito tempo. O calor que irradiava do Hokage, lhe envolvia e aquecia sua alma, o cheiro único dele invadia seus sentidos sobrecarregando-lhe, quando deu por si, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos negros, ensopando o peito do homem que obstinadamente nunca cessara de procurar por ele: um traidor.

**_Quando vi que dois braços abertos  
Me abraçaram como antigamente  
Tanto quis dizer e não falei  
E chorei!..._**

Quanto tempo ficaram enlaçados eles não saberiam dizer, mas quando Naruto lhe soltou foi recepcionado por um forte soco que lhe mandou voando contra a parede.

_Sakura-chan, não destrua a Torre do Hokage!

Naruto disse aborrecido, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

_Eu moderei minha força, acredite. _ a mulher respondeu.

Kakashi por outro lado, caminhou até o ex-estudante e ajudou-o a se levantar; aos 12 anos ele não teria aceitado a ajuda.

Quando estava novamente em pé, pode observar o grupo, já que quando entrou não viu nada por causa de Naruto, e depois foi socado pela ex-fã. Sakura agora era uma mulher, com curvas definidas e uma postura madura diferente da menina que deixara num banco de praça ou da adolescente que reencontrara no esconderijo de Orochimaru, ainda inútil para impedi-lo. O cabelo continuava curto e as roupas escuras sem um traço de rosa. E finalmente o rosto que lhe assombrara todos esses anos, os incríveis olhos azuis, estavam mais profundos escondendo em seu interior todas as experiências pelas quais havia passado. E havia muito sofrimento ali. Parte deste infligido por Sasuke. Também estava mais alto que Sasuke, mas apenas alguns centímetros. Usava uma capa vinho com fogo negro desenhado na barra, nas costas estava escrito "Sexto Hokage". [Se você viu o cap 430 do mangá, você sabe como é - menos a "sexto hokage " isso é só aqui na fic]

Sakura avançando em sua direção tirou-o de suas ponderações; desta vez estava preparado, mas ela lhe abraçou, e quase quebrou suas costelas.

_Se você magoa-lo de novo, eu mesma quebro todos os ossos do seu corpo..... _ela murmurou no ouvido de seu antigo amor, sua voz carregava promessas de dores insuportáveis.

Em voz alta disse:

_Estou tão feliz com seu retorno. _ soara sincera, pois apesar da ameaça era o que ela realmente sentia.

**_Eu voltei!  
Agora prá ficar  
Porque aqui!  
Aqui é o meu lugar  
Eu voltei!  
Pr'as coisas que eu deixei  
Eu voltei!_**

_Sakura, deixo-o respirar! _Outra vez Kakashi fora socorrer seu ex-aluno.

A mulher obedeceu para alívio do último Uchiha vivo.

_Bom, eu preciso ir para o hospital. Depois nos falamos sobre uma festa de "boas vindas" para o Sasuke. _disse olhando para Naruto.

_Sabe, Ibiki ainda vai querer falar com ele. _o loiro respondeu sombrio.

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel como se não soubesse quem era Ibiki Morino.

_Certamente. _ ela respondeu observando o moreno.

_Eu também já vou, tenho mil coisas para fazer. Com sua licença Hokage-sama. _ Kakashi só o chamava daquel forma quando algo sério já ocorrera ou estava para ocorrer, e naquele momento deixar Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha sozinhos num espaço confinado era classificado como "assunto sério".

Os dois deixaram a sala, e do lado de fora se encararam.

_Acha uma boa idéia, sensei?

_Se a Torre ainda estiver aqui mais tarde......

Suspirando seguiram seus caminhos separadamente, mas Kakashi não foi muito longe, encontrou um Iruka muito estressado na cafeteria do prédio e se ele queria que Sasuke continuasse vivo teria de acalmar o homem.

De volta a sala do Hokage, Naruto e Sasuke estavam se fitando, muitas palavras a serem ditas, muitas lembranças pesando entre eles; havia tanta tensão ali que alguém poderia jurar ser o chidori nagashi do Uchiha.

_ O seu sistema de segurança é péssimo, eu entrei facilmente na vila.

Tanto tempo e a primeira coisa que tinha a dizer era uma crítica? Mas Naruto enxergava Sasuke, e sabia o que o outro estava fazendo.

_Tch, você foi identificado a....certa distância daqui.

_"Certa distância"? Posso saber onde?

_Ah, Sasu-chan, essa informação eu não posso te dar ainda, os conselheiros ficariam enlouquecidos. _Naruto respondeu calmamente, tecnicamente Sasuke não era confiável e como Hokage ele sabia disso.

_Hn, tenho minhas dúvidas. _preferiu ignorar o "Sasu-chan".

Naruto suspirou.

_Olha bastardo, todos achamos que você viria direto para cá, mas você precisa complicar as coisas e foi para meu apartamento. Sabia que a ANBU achou isso extremamente suspeito e queria te capturar e interrogar antes de nós nos reunirmos com você?

Sasuke deu sua resposta inteligente para quando não sabia o que dizer:

_Hn.

Naruto passou as mãos pelo cabelo dourado, parecia exasperado.

_Então Kakashi foi busca-lo, mas tenho certeza que percebeu que estava sendo vigiado todo o percurso até aqui.

_Exato.

Caramba, Sasuke não ia dizer nada mesmo? Ele havia chorando no ombro de Naruto e agora agia como se esse eles não se viessem uns poucos dias!!!

_Vai ficar desta vez?

A voz de Naruto não trazia sinal de esperança ou qualquer outra emoção, desde quando ele ocultava seus sentimentos? Ah certo, agora ele era Hokage não seria muito esperto se ele fosse alguém fácil de ler.

_**Flashback** _

_Estavam numa clareira, alguns anos mais jovens. Sakura e Sai lutavam contra Juugo e Suigetsu, Karin havia sido nocauteada pela antiga companheira de equipe de Sasuke; aquele e Naruto estavam se fitando a uma distância mortalmente curta._

__Desista, Naruto._

_Naruto já havia passado do estágio de gritar como iria arrasta-lo de volta, e do estágio de tentar argumentar com o outro, fitou o Uchiha e havia tantas emoções estampadas naqueles olhos que era difícil saber o que se passava na mente de seu dono._

__Sasuke, quando você estiver preparado para voltar sabe onde nos encontrar. Konoha sempre estará aberta para você. _

_Depois daquilo Naruto levara uma Sakura muito frustrada e um Sai surpreso embora; fora a última vez que se viram. Às vezes Sasuke ouvia rumores de alguma missão para resgata-lo mas sabia que eram armadilhas pois um pacto silencioso se havia formado entre Naruto e ele naquela floresta._

**_Eu voltei!  
Agora prá ficar  
Porque aqui!  
Aqui é o meu lugar  
Eu voltei!  
Pr'as coisas que eu deixei  
Eu voltei!_**

**_Eu voltei!_**

_Se o Hokage me der permissão. _ respondeu com um sorrisinho presunçoso.

Aquele sorriso que pode aquecer o mundo se espalhou pelas feições do homem loiro.

Era o início da reconstrução daquela amizade.

**_  
Eu parei em frente ao portão_**

*****

Então o que acharam: Gostaram? Detestaram? Perderam tempo? Dúvidas?? Mande um review!!

Obrigada por lerem!!!!


End file.
